Please Stay
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen visits Angel in the hospital. MaureenAngel Friendship. Oneshot


**I Don't Own Rent**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Stay

"Hey baby!" Maureen chirped as she rolled into Angel's hospital room.

Angel's head quickly turned from the window, his eyes now landing on Maureen. "Maureen? What are you doing here, visiting hours are over, and why are you in a wheelchair?"

Maureen shrugged with a sly smile, her wheelchair coming to a stop next to Angel's bed. "I'm in the wheelchair so they don't kick me out of the hospital for breaking the no visitors rule. Plus I thought you would be bored with no TV and all. I've been in the hospital before…it's not fun." Her face then lit up. "So I thought you could use a friendly face!"

"Thank you sweetie…" Angel smirked.

"You look good Angel…I mean for being in here and everything…" Maureen trailed. "You can't even tell you're sick."

Angel smiled in delight. "Thank you. So how are things with you and Joanne?"

Maureen's face fell, her eyes shifting to the ground. "Could be better…so how's the hospital food treating ya?"

Angel sighed. "Could be better."

Maureen nodded with a disgusted look on her face. "Yeah…hospital food sucks, that's why I brought you..." she trailed as she reached behind her and pulled a Taco Bell bag from behind her back. "Taco Bell!"

"Maureen you didn't?" Angel said with lit up eyes.

"I did." Maureen smirked while she handed the bag over to Angel.

Angel quickly dug into the bag, his hand searching for the delicious treat. It wasn't long before he stuffed a taco into his mouth.

"So…" Maureen said while she propped her feet up on Angel's bed. "Want to get out of here for a little while?"

Angel swallowed the food that was in his mouth, and then gave the diva an uncertain look. "I would love to honey, but I can't leave the hospital."

"I know that…I mean leave the room." Maureen corrected. "You've been cooped up in her for how long?"

Angel giggled. "It hasn't even been a day yet…"

"That's like a year in hospital time." Maureen explained. "Now come on, they'll let you walk around for a bit, they like seeing patients out and about."

"Alright…" Angel said, and then he slowly climbed out of his bed. However it was more easier said then done. He was weak, and had no energy left so his knees quickly gave out on him and he feel back onto the bed. "I can't chica…"

Maureen's face fell at the sight, she hated seeing Angel like this, he was normally full of energy, and dancing around. Then an idea popped into the diva's mind, and with out even speaking she left the room, and then returned with a wheelchair by her side.

"Look we can race!" Maureen grinned brightly.

Angel couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like fun."

Not to long after, the two of them were slowly wheeling down the hall, both of them laughing and chatting away, the fact that Angel was sick, and in the hospital totally vanishing from their minds.

"Okay…" Maureen began as stopped at the end of the hallway, and turned her wheelchair around. "Let's race…"

Angel turned his wheelchair around, the two friends now side by side ready to go.

"On the count of three…" Maureen said. "One, two…"

"Three!" Angel shouted, and then took off down the hall.

"Hey…" Maureen whined, but the fact that Angel cheated quickly fled her mind, as the thought of Angel winning entered it, which caused her to start moving. "I'm going to catch you Angel!"

The both of them sped down the hallway as fast as they could, Angel in the lead, with Maureen closely behind him. However just as they were about to cross the marked finish line, a nurse stepped in their path and stopped them.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" She scolded. "This is a hospital, not a go kart track."

"Ummm..." Maureen pondered trying to think up a lie. Normally she was good at this type of thing, but tonight was different and the first lie to come to her mind was, "I'm in labor."

Angel stifled a laugh, while the nurse eyed Maureen up and down. "You don't look like you're in labor…"

"Well I am…and we were trying to rush to the delivery ro-"

"Cut the bull…" The nurse said with a raised hand. "Just go back to your rooms, and don't let me see you out here again."

"Sorry." Angel politely replied, while he turned around and headed back to his room, a pouting Maureen following behind.

Once they were back in Angel's room he couldn't help but start laughing, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"What?" Maureen asked. "Why are you laughing?"

Angel stopped for a moment to answer, "Labor?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "Maureen you're the skinniest person I know…why would you say labor?"

Maureen blushed at the compliment. "I don't know…it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Thanks for making me laugh." Angel smiled while he climbed back into bed. "That was fun."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry Ms. Fun Police had to ruin it for you."

Angel shrugged. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"True." Maureen agreed while she watched Angel yawn, taking it as a sign that he probably wanted to sleep. "Well I think I'm going to get going now."

Angel's face dropped. "So soon?"

"You look tired." Maureen said.

Angel reached out taking hold of Maureen's hand. "Please stay…"

"You're not tired?" Maureen asked with surprise.

Angel sighed. "I am tired. But…I…" Angel sighed as he tried to think of the words.

Maureen leaned in closer, her thumb gently rubbing circles over his smooth hand. "What is it Angel?"

Maureen didn't like this look, not coming from Angel anyway. Angel's eyes glossed over with fear and sadness, the once full of life cross dresser all of a sudden brought down, he almost looked defeated.

Angel took in a shaky breath, his eyes watering before quietly answering, "I'm scared…I don't want to be alone." His hand then squeezed Maureen's tight. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Maureen's heart melted, she hated seeing Angel like this, it wasn't fair, Angel was supposed to be at home snuggled up in Collins arms.

Maureen brought the back of Angel's hand up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back. "Of course I'll stay sweetie."

A relieved look washed over Angel's face, a smile now reappearing on his lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Maureen smirked, her mind now telling her to lighten the mood. "You don't snore do you?"

Angel slowly shook his head, while he weakly replied, "No…"

"Okay…" Maureen said in a whisper, while she brushed an invisible fuzz from Angel's forehead, her fingers now gently tracing his jaw line. "Go to sleep…"

Angel leisurely closed his eyes, Maureen's touch, and soft voice pulling him into dreamland. Maureen smiled at his peaceful figure, his breathing now even indicating that he was heavily sleeping.

"Don't go…" Angel whimpered in his sleep.

Worry washed over Maureen's face, her hand gripping Angel's hand more firmly. She then laid her head on his bed, right next to his shoulder, and traced her fingers up and down his arm.

"It's okay Angel…I'm still here." Maureen whispered.

It wasn't long before Maureen's eyelids grew heavy, she too now asleep next to Angel.

The next morning Maureen woke up to a pain in her neck. She slowly sat up and stretched her neck out, her hand now rubbing the sore spot.

"Morning." Angel said with a smile.

Maureen returned the smile. "Morning."

"You didn't have to stay all night." Angel said.

Maureen shrugged. "It's alright."

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Collins grinned as he entered the room with coffee in his hand, Mimi, Roger and Mark behind him.

Maureen smiled, and then stood up from the wheelchair, greeting Collins with a hug.

"Thanks." Collins said in her ear. "For staying last night."

Maureen smiled in return, while she pulled away from the hug.

"Were you here all night?" Mimi asked while she kissed Angel on the forehead, and then sat on the edge of his bed.

Angel nodded with a grin. "We had a wheelchair race, and she went into labor."

Maureen smirked while she put her hair in a ponytail. "Yup, it was a busy night."

"Do they know you took that?" Mark asked while he pointed to the wheelchair and then sat next to a moody Roger.

Maureen shook her head no. "Anyways I'm going to head out now…"

"Okay sugar, thanks for staying." Angel said.

Maureen smiled and then walked to the other side of the bed to give Angel a kiss on the cheek, as she stood up her eyes landed on Joanne, the two of them now in a stare down. They both held it for a second, until Maureen dropped her head.

"Okay, see you guys later." Maureen said, and then she quickly left the room.

Angel watched as Maureen left the room, his eyes then landed on a sad Joanne. Sighing Angel took hold of Collins hand, while whispering. "Please stay with her chica…"


End file.
